Death Note Wammy's House
by BeyondBirthdayfan9
Summary: This is another story I did with Miyumi. We made this on Quizilla. Yes I'm giving credit to her. She helped so shes gets some too.


**Miyumi and me were walking to Wammy's House when a guy in an ally jumped out in front of us and pointed a gun at us. We were scared."What do you want."I asked."Money."He said."You're out of luck."I said. The guy was getting mad when a guy eating a chocolate bar and a guy playing a video came up behind him and knocked the guy out."Are you two alright."He said taking a bit of of his choclate bar."Yeah."Miyumi said."I'm Mello."He said."I'm Matt."Matt said."I'm Miyumi and this is Sarah."Miyumi said."Where are you two going."Matt asked not looking up from his game."We're going to Wammy's House."I said."To hang out."Miyumi said."We live there so we could take you two there."Mello said."Miyumi should we follow those two."I whispered to her."Yeah. They live there."Miyumi whispered."'re follow you two there."I said."'s go."Matt said.**

** Mello and Matt took us to Wammy's House and we're right outside of the gate."Here we are."Mello said."Why do you two come here to hang out if you don't mind me asking."Matt said."Well the true is that Miyumi and me don't have anywhere to live so we always come here to hang out."I said."Oh."Matt went inside of the gate and walked into the building."Hey L and Watarai."Mello said."Hi. Who are these two."L said."That's Miyumi and that's Sarah."Mello said."I'm L nice to meet you."L said."I'm Watarai."Watarai said."Watarai,L these two don't have a place to live so can thhey stay and me saw them walking here."Mello asked."Yeah."L said.**

** "I'll show you two your rooms."Watarai said."Okay Thanks."Miyumi said."Thanks."I said. Watari took us down a few halls and we stoped in front of two rooms."Sarah you get this 'll share with B."Watarai said."Okay."I said."Miyumi you get this room and you'll share it with Mello."Watarai said."Okay."Miyumi said. Miyumi and me walked into our rooms.**

** I walked into my room to see two beds and a guy who looks like L sitting weird but looks fun to sit like was eating strawberry jam with his fingers."Hi."B said."Hi."I said."Are you new here."B asked."Yeah."I said."I'm B."He said."I'm Sarah."I said.I went over to my bed that's across from his."Want some strawberry jam."B asked."Umm...no thanks."I said."Are you sure."B asked."Yes."I said.**

** Miyumi walked into her room to see two beds that are across from each other and chocolate rappers on the floor. Mello wasn't in the room because he back at the door or somewhere."Man he needs to clean up his chocolate rappers."Miyumi thought. She went over to the bed that wasn't being used. Mello came into the room."Hi Mello."Miyumi said."Hi Sarah in a different room."Mello said."Yeah she's sharing a room with B."Miyumi said."Oh okay."Mello said.**

** I looked around the room and I saw a mini fridge at the end of his bed."Is that where you keep you're strawberry jam?"I asked."Yeah."B said."My friend is new here too. She came here with you want to meet her."I asked."Sure."B said."Let's go."I said.B and me got upa nd left the room and went next door to Miyumi's and Mello's room.I knocked on the door."Who is it."Mello yelled."It's Sarah and B."I yelled."Come in."Mello said.B and me went into the room."Hi Miyumi."I said."Hi Sarah."Miyumi said."This is mate roommate B and B this is my friend Miyumi."I said."Hi to meet you."B said."Hi to meet you too."Miyumi said."Hey B could you show Miyumi and me around."I asked."Sure."B said."I'm coming too."Mello said.**

** We left the room and B started to show us around Wammy's we were on the little our we bumped into a kid with white hair and is wearing pajamas."Hi Near this is Miyumi and this is Sarah they're new here."B 's mumbles stuff about Near."Miyumi,Sarah this is Near."B said."Hi nice to meet you."Miyumi said."Nice to meet you too."Near said twirling his back to playing with his toys.B and Mello showed us around more.**

** When we finished with the tour it was late and everyone was getting really tired,so we all went back to our room.B and me went into our I went into B' and my room I saw clothes on the bed."Those are probably from Watarai."B said."Aww how sweet."I said."If you want you can take a shower the bathroom is right over there."B said pointing at the bathroom door."Okay. Thanks."I said.**

** Mello and Miyumi went into their room and Miyumi found clothes on her bed also."Those are from Watarai."Mello said."Aww that was 's the bathroom."Miyumi said."Over there."Mello said pointing to it."Thanks."Miyumi said and took a shower an got dreesed and went back to her was still up eating his chocolate."Thanks for giving Sarah and me a tour of Wammy's House."Miyumi said."You're welcome."Mello said."Well I'm going to bed good night."Miyumi said."Okay. Good night."Mello went to bed but soon after her Mello went to bed too.**

** I took a shower an got dressed and went back to my bed."Well I'm going to bed I'm really night."I said."Good night."B said. Soon after that I went to bed.**

** I woke up and looked at the clock and it's 8:00 in the morning."Good ."B said."Good morning."I said.I went into the bathroom and got dressed.I went back to my bed."Do you want some strawberry jam."B said."No thanks."I said."Are you sure."B said."Yeah.I'm going to look around."I said."I'll come with you."B said."Okay."I said. B and me left the room and went outside to a bench.**

** Miyumi woke up and loooked at the clock to see it says 8:30 in the morning."Good morning."Miyumi said."Good morning."Mello went to the bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed."Do you like it here so far?"Mello asked."Yeah. I got to meet some nice people.'Miyumi said."That's good."Mello said."Yeah."Miyumi said.**

** "Umm...Sarah can I ask you something."B said blushing."Yeah,sure."I said."Will you...be my girlfriend?"B asked."Sure."I sadi blushing."Yay.B is so hot."I thought.B and me were blushing."Let's go back inside."B said."Okay."I said. We went back insid and walked back to our room.**

** "Hey Mello do you want to take a walk?"Miyumi asked."Sure."Mello said. They walked out of their room and saw B and me coming down the hallway."Hi Sarah and B."Miyumi said." guess what."I said."What."Miyumi said."B and me are girlfriend and boyfriend."I said."That's amazing.I'm so glad for you."Miyumi said hugging me. I hugged."Are you two really going out?"Mello asked."Yeah."B said blushing. Miyumi was happy for me.**

** Matt,Near,and L came down the hallway."Hey guys."Matt said."Hi."Mello said."Hi."I said."Why are those two happy."Near asked."B and Sarah are going out."Miyumi said."Aww that's great."L said."We're all happy that you two are going out."Near all that we went to the room that's by the door and hanged out there.**


End file.
